Under The Cover
by CrimsomRed-24
Summary: Ze keek naar het meisje verlegen meisje, die voor haar stond met grote ogen ." Ik wil met je uit gaan ! " Riep het meisje ." WTF ! " Riep Lovina - Nyotaloia serie 1#


**Fanfic Titel : Under The Cover**

**Titel Chapter : Go Out With Me And A Little Figth**

**Koppels : FemSItalyxFemCanada , FemPrussiaxHungary , FemNItalyxGermany(F)**

**Warnings ! : Yuri , Drama , Angst , School & Love**

**Author : CrimsonRed-24 **

**Rated : T-Rated**

**( Author 's bericht ) **

**Voor de gene die niet van Yuri houden , verlaat dezen fanfic story meteen en geef geen commentaar er op DANK U ! **

* * *

><p>Lovina Vargas leven was alles behalve normaal , zeker als u zus een pasta-freak is . En haar lief een bulldog is , en die zijn zus een verdomme freak . Met een groot ego en haar lief , die een yandere is ! Dan heeft ze nog niet over haar grootvader , die met elk vrouw in bed gaat . Maar altijd de naam uit schreeuwt , van die bulldog's grootvader . En die twee zijn verdomme jong ook nog voor hun leeftijd , yep Lovina 's leven kan niet gestoorder worden . Wel dat dacht ze . " Wat ? " Ze keek naar het meisje verlegen meisje , die voor haar stond met grote ogen ." Ik wil met je uit gaan ! " Riep het meisje ." WTF ! " Riep Lovina en probeerde weg te komen van haar , maar zus duwde haar terug ." Veee ~ Sorella geef het ocharme meisje een antwoord , ze doet veel moeite weet je ." Lovina keek naar het meisje , die bijna in tranen zit ." Wow wow wacht ik wil dit even ... Okay jij vraag me uit ? " Het meisje knikte ja ." Voor welk reden ... Niet slecht bedoeld maar huh , je weet toch wel dat we ... " Het meisje hield Lovina 's handen vast ." Ik hou erg veel van jou ! Al sinds ik jou de eerste keer zag , sloeg mijn hart sneller ... Als je niet wilt is ook goed , ik wil je niet dwingen . " Zeide ze Lovina zuchte , maar goed dat ze niet hetzelfde is . Als die meisje uit Belarus , nou dat zou pas eng zijn !<p>

" Wel ... Ik zie waarom niet ." Feliciana keek met grote ogen naar haar , samen met het meisje die haar handen los liet . En haar een knuffel gaf ." Dank u wel ! Je zal er geen spijt van krijgen ! " Zeide ze ." Is goed maar huh ... Wat is u naam ? "

" Matilda Williams ." Zeide ze .

_( twee weken later ) _

En dat was twee weken later , Lovina en Matilda zijn een koppel . En het kon niemand echt schelen , dat de twee meisjes waren . Wel behalve voor Matilda 's zus Ally ." Mattie je kan niet date met zo iemand ! Ze heeft geen smaak voor mode , en sociaal te zijn met anderen ! Ze vloek altijd en schreeuwt , je kan niet date met haar ! " Schreeuwde Ally naar Matilda , als ze haar vast hield . Matilda zuchte ." Sorry Lovi Ally is normaal niet altijd zo ." Zeide ze en duwde haar zus weg ." En van u verwachte ik ook eigenlijk meer ."

Lovina zuchte als ze naar de twee kijkt , Ally is vervelend en denkt dat ze altijd een heldin is . Plus ze heeft een ding , voor venten met dikke wenkbrauwen die uit Engeland komen . Maar als koppig ze uit ziet , is ze koppig ook van binnen ." Heb je geen date met die Arthur gast ? " Vroeg Lovina als ze haar armen rond Matilda doet , Matilda bloosde een beetje en ging dichter bij Lovina zitten ." Wat ? Echt niet ! Artie is mijn buddy ! " Zeide Ally ." Kan ik van jou niet zeggen ." Okay dat deed pijn ." Wat jaloers dat ik iemand in mijn armen heb , en jij niet ? Heel kinderachtig ." Zeide Lovina ze probeerde haar kalm te houden , sinds het Matilda bang maak als ze begint te schreeuwen ." Ja mijn zus is in u armen ! Je zal het ook niet fijn vinden , als ik jou zus in mijn armen neem . En met haar speeksel wissel ." Okay dat nam de slag ." Verdomme trut die jij zijt ! Spreek niet zo over mijn zuster ! Ik maak je af , als je dat nog doet ! En ze heeft al iemand , die ik niet kan uitstaan . Dus laat het maar zijn , dat jij haar in u armen neem ! Ga die verdomme Arthur van jou neuken ! " Matilda keek met grote ogen , naar Lovina die van haar weg kijkt . " Genoeg ik ben hier weg ." Ze stond op en liep de huis uit ." Wacht Lovina ! " Matilda rende achter Lovina aan , maar Ally hield haar tegen ." Loop haar niet altijd achterna , ze moet er maar ook tegen kunnen ." Zeide ze Matilda keek naar Lovina , die uit haar zicht verdween . Als ze de hoek omslaat , Lovina begon dan te rennen . Als tranen uit haar ogen komt ." Verdomme ! " Riep ze onderweg ze merkte niet , dat al thuis kwam en in haar bed lag te huilen .

* * *

><p><strong>Hy ! Hier is Chapter 1 van ' Under The Cover ' , sorry als iemand OCC is . Ik ben eigenlijk best dol op ' Nyotalia ' , en ik ben een fan voor SItaly en Canada . Dit is de eerste serie voor Nyotalia koppels , als dezen gedaan is wie weet . Misschien komt er nog één ;) <strong>

**Adios !**


End file.
